When a device, e.g., an electrical appliance, fails or appears to fail, the operator of the appliance typically requires “support” from qualified technical personnel. Several types of support are typically used today:
(a) the operator carries the device to a service station (or sends it by mail);
(b) a service technician arrives to check the device;
(c) The operator contacts a hot line (or reads a manual) for receiving telephone (or e-mail) instructions for diagnosing and/or repairing the device;
(d) the operator contacts a service center (manual or automated) via the Internet; and
(e) for software “devices”, a remote login program, such as PCAnywhere can be used to allow service personnel to log into the computer on which the software is executing.
Network management, for example, automatically monitoring which devices are active and which devices are faulty, is known. However, such management does not include servicing the faulty devices.
As technology progresses, more manufactured devices include embedded controllers that execute embedded software. Such devices typically use complex algorithms and do not include moving parts and/or clear displays for simple diagnosis by a lay-person.